An X-ray source, the use thereof and a method for producing X-rays of the type mentioned in the introduction are disclosed, for example, in US 2008/014474 A1. According to said document, an X-ray source can be configured by way of example by arranging electrodes within a housing. An electrode having a potential of 0 V produces an electron beam in the housing. An anode, which is used as a target for the electron radiation, is arranged opposite said electrode. Said anode is at 100 kV. Located downstream of the anode is furthermore a collector which is at a potential of 10 kV. When the electron beam strikes the anode, X-rays are released which can be coupled out of the housing through a suitable window (transparent to X-rays) and be supplied for use.
The anode serving as a target may be configured as a thin-walled structure. By way of example, the anode may have a base plate made of boron, having a thickness of between 10 and 200 μm. A thin layer of tungsten having a layer thickness of 0.1 to 5 μm, which is used as a target, is applied on said base plate. However, the very thin tungsten layer is exposed to a high level of stress on account of the electron beam.